vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Goodbye
|singers = MAIKA, YOHIOloid |producers = Loki (music, video) * Rose (lyrics) |title = "The Last Goodbye" |date = May 18, 2014 |views = |image = thelastgoodbye.png |color = white; color:#8B4513 }} Background The story of a breakup between a couple, the relationship that had always been strained and had ended many times before, but now the girl is here to finally say the last goodbye and finish the relationship once and for all. While YOHIOloid is listed as a singer and featured in the video, MAIKA is the only one who sings. Lyrics It's hard to imagine We'd be here today All the trouble we'd cause then All the things we would say No matter what I tried Or told us to do It was tough for all of us It was tough for me too It was never quite simple The crossroad I made But I am convinced now It's better this way We all make mistakes With failure it's true We will never succeed, but To succeed without you? I know I said so many things But now we must move on But I can't stand tall 'Til I'm gone It's time for me to say the last goodbye One more time right before I go It was great while it lasted But it couldn't go on I messed up back then, so Here I go again I'll always think about the times that we shared Every time we laughed and cried You had my whole heart then And I pushed you all away I think we'll be better if I leave with the last Goodbye (Goodbye...) Goodbye (Goodbye...) Goodbye (Goodbye...) Goodbye (Goodbye...) (Ahh...) The rain never stopped then It always would fall No matter how much we waited It rained through it all I know that it must have Always been my fault And I know if I leave you Your pain comes to a halt We always laughed and smiled All the way through the pain But when I brought my own It left such a stain The white and the fun We knew for that day It was all the way gone What do you want me to say? The memories we made then will always be on my heart So I'll tell you before I restart It's time for me to say the last goodbye One more time right before I go It was great while it lasted But it couldn't go on I messed up back then, so Here I go again It's time for me to say the last goodbye One more time right before I go It was great while it lasted But it couldn't go on I messed up back then, so Here I go again I'll always think about the times that we shared Every time we laughed and cried You had my whole heart then And I pushed you all away I think we'll be better if I leave with the last Goodbye (Goodbye...) Goodbye (Goodbye...) Goodbye (Goodbye...) Goodbye (Goodbye...) (Ahh...) External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring MAIKA Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid